Thunderstorms and Rainbows
by BrokenBoneWorld
Summary: 3 days until the wedding, and almost everything is ready.  Including Bella.  My version of the wedding, the transformation, and beyond.
1. Countdown

**A/N: Ok, I own nothing! Sadly, I don't own Edward or Bella, or anyone else mentioned. Tear Secondly, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I won't post the second chapter unless I get atleast 5 reviews. And I have a picture of the bridesmaid dresses, so I'm going to try and figure out how to post them on my profile. Since I am incompetent when it comes to stuff like that, some help would be appriciated!**

**Oh, and sorry for the song in the middle of it! It was stuck in my head!**

Throughout everything that had happened, my leaving her, her being almost comatose, her almost killing herself, my almost killing myself, her choosing between us, all of which were my fault, I had always loved her. Even when I told her that I didn't, I still loved her more than anything in the entire world. And then she accepted my proposal, and I had never been happier. Except for now, when she was days away from marrying me, had I ever come close. I know that come Tuesday, I will be the happiest I will _ever_ be.

It was then that Bella came into the living room with Alice, giggling at something that Alice had said. Bella saw that I was lying on the couch, and immediately blushed a flattering shade of scarlet. I have no idea what she was blushing about, but when the blush is gone from her cheeks, I know that I'll miss it. So I take extra care to memorize it, storing it inside my head.

"What's so funny?" I asked as I sat up and invited Bella to sit next to me. She sat down and snuggled into my side.

"Just something Alice said." She muttered. I tried to pry the truth from Alice's mind, but all I got was _Oh I wish I were an Oscar Meyer Weiner, That is what I'd truly like to be, for if I were an Oscar Meyer Weiner, Everyone would be in love with me! _I gave her a funny look, and she just raised her eyebrows.

"How are you?" I asked Bella. I had been asking her this almost every half hour. I'm sure she's getting a little sick of it. She took a deep breath and turned to look at me.

"Edward. I am fine. I was fine 30 minutes ago when you asked me, and 30 minutes before that. I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be fine in another 30 minutes, so will you _please stop asking me that_?" I couldn't help smiling. It was cute when she got all exasperated at me.

"Okay, love." She just glared at me. Apparently she wasn't supposed to be so cute. I turned on the charm, and watched as she quickly stopped glaring and started staring. I love the effect I have on her. Alice held out her hand and grabbed Bella's.

"Let's go finalize the arrangements!" She said with a huge grin on her face. Alice was almost as excited as I was. She pulled Bella up effortlessly and dragged her to the kitchen table. Bella had been quite tolerant of all that Alice had been putting her through. She took a deep breath and waited for Alice to pull out The Book.

The Book was a giant 3 ring binder that was filled to the brim with everything for the wedding. Sure enough The Book was soon on the table in front of Bella, and Alice was opening it up to the guest list.

_Bella Edward_

_Charlie Kate_

_Renee Tanya_

_Angela Carmen_

_Jessica Eleazar_

_Mike_

_Eric_

Aside from this, Alice had also sent a pretty much town wide invitations. These were the people that absolutely had to be there. I hadn't informed Bella that I invited Jacob, and I didn't plan to. Why infuriate her if she didn't need to be?

"Anyone else?" Alice asked. "This is you last chance. I really mean it this time." She had been saying that it was our last chance for weeks. We nodded in unison. Alice turned to the wardrobe divider. There were pictures of the dresses that had been picked by "Bella". Alice had pretty much told Bella what to pick and Bella agreed, simply to make Alice happy.

Alice's and Rosalie's dress was a dark blue, with a wrap around on the top part. It had spaghetti straps and was floor length. There were receipts and forms filed behind the picture. I had never seen Bella's wedding dress and I wouldn't see it for another 3 days. It was upstairs hanging in Alice's closet.

The wedding colors were the same blue as the dress and a light cream color. "Are you sure you want freesias?" Alice confirmed. We nodded our heads in unison again. After the 50th time of going over the plans, it got a little tedious, so I started zoning it out at the 51st time. My mind wandered to what Bella would look like on our wedding day. Gorgeous, of course. Alice and Rosalie would do her make-up and make sure she looked perfect.

_Edward!_ Alice screamed in her mind. I raised my eyebrows in response. _Are you paying attention? This is the single most important day of your life, you know. _I shook my head slightly. Alice started glaring at me and kicked me under the table. I started snickering. Bella had noticed and gave us a funny look.

"What are you guys doing?"

"I'm chastising your fiancée for not paying attention!" Alice shouted.

"Why? I'm not paying attention, and I'm the bride." Alice looked scandalized.

"Bella! Doesn't this wedding matter to you? Don't you care about it at all?"

"Alice, of course I care about it, but I've been caring about it for several months, and I'm about all cared out for right now."

"Good thing it's in three days then! Bella, without me you wouldn't have any of this planned! At least I'm here, so you won't forget about important things like a _Bacholorette Party!_" As soon as Alice had said Bachorlorette Party, Bella went even paler than normal.

"What?! What party, Alice? I didn't ask for a party, I didn't even know about a party!"

"Well, Bella, you didn't ask for 2 dozen white doves to be released when you start walking down the aisle, but you're getting it anyway." Alice said, as if explaining something very obvious.

"_Doves!! What doves!_" Alice ignored this, and rolled her eyes. "Its tomorrow night, and I invited a few people." A sly smile came across her face. This wasn't good.

_I cant sleep tonight, Everybody saying everything__'s alright, Still I can't close my eyes, I'm seeing a tunnel at the end of all these lights, Sunny days, Where have you gone?, I get the strangest feeling you belong, Why does it always rain on me?, Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?, Why does it always rain on me?, Even when the sun is shining, I cant avoid the lightning._ Damn. Alice was blocking me by singing Why Does It Always Rain On Me, in her head.

Bella looked positively alarmed now.

"Bella, don't bother arguing, you're going whether you want to or not, and you _will_ have fun." Alice threatened.

"Alice, believe it or not, you cannot force me to have fun!" Bella shrieked.

"GIRLS!!" Esme called down the stairs.

"Sorry, Esme!" They called back together.

"Bella, just stop stressing, I have everything ready, and you have nothing to worry about. Just do what I say and everything will go off without a hitch." Alice said much more calmly. Bella just sat there with her mouth open, an incredulous look on her face.

"C'mon, Bella, let's go upstairs." It was dark outside, so I had spent longer that I had thought zoning out. I picked her up and ran up the stairs. Since we had told Charlie she had been spending most nights with us.

"Doves…" I heard her mutter. "Party…Completely overboard." I bit my lip to hide a smile. I had to admit, it was a little funny when Alice went crazy. But just a little bit.

I started humming to calm her down and listened as her heart beat slowed down. She whispered " I love you, Edward." As she drifted off to sleep.

**What did you guys think? Review Please!!**


	2. Planning

**Chapter 2 is up! I know I said I wouldn't post unless I got atleast 5 reviews...But, that didn't happen. Sad Face I still don't own anything. Please Review! Seriously, 68 people viewed, and I only got ONE review. Okay, on to the FanFic.**

Okay, it's in three days. In three days I am marrying the man I love with every fiber of my being, and then some. Despite the fact that I was against it from the start, I can't help but feel overwhelmingly excited. This was what I've wanted since my first glimpse of him. I know I've always wanted it, in some chamber of my subconscious.

Alice is driving me home from the mall. She took me on a shopping spree. Again. One would think that going on a shopping spree would be fun. It is the first time, but not so much the fifteenth time. She pulled into the driveway, and her face went blank. "Alice?" I asked. She started snickering. "Alice?" I was staring to worry for her sanity. She laughed even louder. I was giggling now too. "What's so funny?" I said, in between fits of laughter. She shook her head and said "You'll see". I opened the door and stumbled through.

Edward was lying on the couch, and I started to blush. It was just a reaction now, to blush when I see him. He sat up and asked me wordlessly to sit next to him.

"What's so funny?" He asked as I snuggled up to his side. "Just something Alice said." I murmured. He looked intently at Alice and then his expression changed from questioning to puzzled. Alice raised her eyebrows at the funny look he gave her.

"How are you?" He asked me, looking concerned. If he didn't stop asking me that I was going to stab him with a pencil. Not that that would do much, just break the pencil. I took a deep breath and turned to look at him.

"Edward. I am fine. I was fine 30 minutes ago when you asked me, and 30 minutes before that. I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be fine in another 30 minutes, so will you _please stop asking me that_?" He looked at me, and started smiling. Why was he smiling? I'm scolding him here, he does not get to be amused.

"Okay, love." He said, still with a grin plastered on his face. I ignored his inhuman beauty and kept on glaring. Then he started dazzling me. His eyes did that unfair smoldering thing they do, and his smile became even more beautiful. I didn't have a choice about this, I couldn't ignore it. I stopped glaring, and started gawking, very much against my will. I was barely aware when Alice held out her hand.

"Let's go finalize the arrangements!" She said. Her grin was so big, I couldn't say no. She had gone a little overboard so far, but knowing Alice, she was being restrained.

She lifted me up of the couch, and pulled me to the kitchen table. I sighed and waited for her to pull out The Book.

I looked it over, for the 150th time. The same names that I had looked over numerous times. I had made sure that nobody had invited Jacob. I had expressly forbid Edward and Charlie from telling anyone in the pack, including the elders.

"Anyone else?" Alice asked. "This is you last chance. I really mean it this time." She had asked us this every time The Book was pulled out. Everyday, in other words. I nodded, and Edward nodded beside me. Alice turned to the Wardrobe section.

I had fallen in love with the dresses. The blue we were using was the same shade that Edward loved on me so much. He had never seen me in my wedding dress, and had obeyed Alice when she told him to stay out of her head. The dress fit perfectly, and I thought I looked good in it. I was wearing a sapphire necklace, the shoes my mother had worn when she was married, new earrings that matched my necklace, and Alice's diamond bracelet. Rosalie and Alice were doing my hair and my make up.

I was lost in my thoughts about my wedding day. Everything was set, and had been for weeks. Alice was just being ridiculous.

I felt Alice kick Edward when the table shook. I looked at them.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"I'm chastising your fiancée for not paying attention!" Alice shrieked.

"Why? I'm not paying attention, and I'm the bride." Alice stared at me with a look of outrage on her face.

"Bella! Doesn't this wedding matter to you? Don't you care about it at all?"

"Alice, of course I care about it, but I've been caring about it for several months, and I'm about all cared out for right now." It was true. I was completely exhausted, and it showed.

"Good thing it's in three days then! Bella, without me you wouldn't have any of this planned! At least I'm here, so you won't forget about important things like a _Bacholorette Party!_" My stomach dropped. This was exactly what I was afraid of. She was throwing me a party. And knowing her, she would go the whole ten yards. This was not good.

"What?! What party, Alice? I didn't ask for a party, I didn't even know about a party!"

"Well, Bella, you didn't ask for 2 dozen white doves to be released when you start walking down the aisle, but you're getting it anyway." Oh, my gosh. Doves. I said not to go overboard! Did she just block me out?!

"_Doves!! What doves!_" She just smiled at me, like she was plotting something she knew I wouldn't like. This wasn't good, not at all.

"Its tomorrow night, and I invited a few people." I quickly tried to think of ways to get out of it. I would start throwing up if that was what it would take.

"Bella, don't bother arguing, you're going whether you want to or not, and you _will_ have fun."

"Alice, believe it or not, you cannot force me to have fun!" I yelled at her.

"GIRLS!" Esme shouted down the stairs. I didn't want to get on her bad side, especially not when we were days from using her house to get married in.

"Sorry, Esme!" We called back in unison.

"Bella, just stop stressing, I have everything ready, and you have nothing to worry about. Just do what I say and everything will go off without a hitch." It's not really like I have a choice. If I don't do what she says, I wouldn't be surprised if she bought a Bella suit and pretended to be me, so all her hard work wouldn't go to waste. I couldn't believe she was doing this! _Doves!_

"C'mon, Bella, let's go upstairs." Edward said next to me. It was getting late, and I was kinda tired…

He picked me up and dashed to his room.

"Doves…" I muttered. "Party…Completely overboard…" Was she literally _insane?_

Edward laid me down and started humming my lullaby. As I felt my eyes drift closed I whispered " I love you, Edward."


	3. Party Girls

Chapter three is up! Sorry it took so long, but to make up for it, it's extra long! 13 pages! I deserve a cookie. Or reviews. They're the same thing. We all know that I'm not Stephanie Meyer, try as I might to imitate her, and I don't own any of this. Read and Review please! Hey Yellah, do you like all the PANIC! At the Disco?

"C'mon Bella, I know that you're excited." Alice said. She was sitting next to me, on the couch.

"Can we please, just not talk about it? I have to live through it in a few hours, and that's going to be bad enough." Alice just glared at me.

"You are going to enjoy yourself, and you don't have a choice in the matter." She turned to Edward. "You need to leave. It would spoil the entire party if you're here." Oh, no! She was not going to make Edward leave! My time with him was already being cut short, since Renee and Phil had flown in this morning. Not to mention Alice pulling me away from him at all hours of the day and night to finalize fittings, and confirm lists, and call distant members of my family that I hadn't spoken to since my grandmother's funeral when I was 12.

"Besides, Edward has a Bachelor Party with the boys planned for tonight when we will be…otherwise preoccupied." I looked at up Edward, who hadn't mentioned anything about his own party, and saw that he had a giant grimace on his face. He just shook his head at the questioning look on my face.

"Go!" She shrieked to Edward. Edward took me into his arms, and whispered in my ear "This is one human experience I want you to have. Albeit grudgingly." I felt his cheeks turn up, and he gave me a quick kiss goodbye, but it was long enough to start to feel weak in my knees. He pulled away and glared at Alice once more before he was gone from the house. I started to feel sad almost as soon as he was out of sight.

"Oh, Bella, cheer up! Angela and Jessica will be here soon!" Just imagining Angela at one of the stereotypical Bacelorette Parties made me giggle. Rosalie came down the stairs and started smiling fiendishly. This wasn't good, not at all. Esme followed her and smiled at me, without looking like I was soon going to be tortured.

"I'm going to conveniently disappear until tomorrow, and Carlisle is doing the same. Don't do anything I wouldn't do and don't have too much fun." To this Alice rolled her eyes.

"Bye Bella, Dear. Goodbye Alice." And with that, she disappeared out the door. I heard her car pull out of the driveway, and Alice turned to me and started grinning. She flew to the closet in the kitchen and pulled the door open. Things started cascading out of the door and onto Alice. She was swimming in a pile of streamers, and banners, and boxes, and giftbags.

I started clearing the pile out and examining all the objects. Blue and white streamers were tangled up with a huge banner emblazoned with _**Congrats, Bella!**_ I started to open a box, but Alice yanked it from my hands before the first flap had even been halfway opened.

"Nope, you can wait. Go get dressed. Your outfit is on my bed, and Rose will be up to help you with make-up in a few minutes. I'm going to start setting up." She pushed me to the stairs.

I trudged up the stairs and toward Alice's and Jasper's room. I opened the door and held my breath as my eyes strayed to their bed. I felt my eyes widen as they took in a little black, strapless dress, with some strappy black heels sitting on the floor below the dress. I doubted whether the dress would cover my butt, while keeping my chest appropriately clothed. And those heels! I would fall flat on my face in two minutes. I kicked off my sneakers and started to unbutton my jeans. Rosalie knocked on the door.

"Ready for me to fix your face?" She called through the door. I sighed.

"If I can get myself into this thing you call a dress." She opened the door and sat on the bed, next to the dress.

"Okay, first, take off your clothes, and put this on." She threw a strapless bra at me. I struggled into it and sat there, waiting for my instructions, half naked in front of my sister who hated me. I could feel my face burning scarlet. She walked over to me and told me to hold up my arms. I did what she told me to, and was amazed that within seconds, I was in that dress!

She went into the bathroom, gesturing for me to follow. The bathroom had impeccable lighting, and had more mirrors than a fun house in a carnival. She started brushing my hair gently, and then I saw her in the mirrors putting it up. My hair looked as if it had been put into a low ponytail, but there wasn't a strand out of place. Then she took a butterfly clip and put it on my hair. Now my hair looked as if it were in a high ponytail, and looked gorgeous. She turned me away from the mirrors to do my make up.

I sat there in silence until she was done.

"There. All done." She pulled me into a hug, and whispered into my ear. "You look beautiful. I don't hate you, and I am happy for you, believe it or not." I just stood there, speechless. She led me down the stairs, and then handed me the heels.

Downstairs looked amazing. Streamers were all over the place, covering the walls, and the ceiling. Balloons were all around me, and the banner was hanging over the piano. The bell rang as soon as I finished strapping on my shoes.

Alice pressed play on the stereo that was set up on the other side of the room, and then danced to the door. Angela was standing on the porch, fiddling with the hem of her somewhat low cut shirt. Well, low cut for her anyway. She looked unbelievably awkward. Jessica was standing behind her, elbowing her way past Angela and into the doorway. "Hi, Alice. Bella! Congratulations!" She jumped past Alice and pulled me into a hug. "Hi, Bella. Hello, Alice." Angela said timidly.

"C'mon, you guys! We have gift bags on the coffee table. Go ahead and choose one." Angela picked a small black bag, while Jessica chose the biggest bag, a bright pink one. Rosalie came in from the kitchen and sat down on the couch, next to me. She picked up a healthy sized dark red bag. Alice chose a lime green bag, a little bigger than Rosalie's. She pushed a bag, just a little smaller than Jessica's toward me. It was plain white.

"Remember which bag is yours! We're going to need them for some games later." I looked out the window. It was just getting dark.

The doorbell rang again. I wondered who else Alice had invited. I turned to her to ask, but she had a mischievous smile on her face that could only mean one thing.

Oh, Crap.

The song changed on the stereo. This song was louder and faster paced. _The Only Difference Between Suicide and Martyrdom is Press Coverage, _by PANIC! At the Disco.

The door opened and about 20 scantily dressed men walked through the door.

Oh, Crap.

"Okay girls, you get to choose a boy that will do _anything_ for you until five o'clock tomorrow morning. And, since Bella is the bride, she gets to pick two!" She clapped her hands and all 20 or so men walked into the useless dining room.

"Numero Uno!" She screamed.

A man in a hot pink Speedo walked into the living room. He was flexing his considerably sized muscles, and he was staring intently at Rosalie, as if willing her to pick him with his mind. Rosalie just had a smug smile on her face. Jessica jumped up and pulled him to the couch. He stood behind it looking more than a little disappointed.

"Dos!" Alice shouted toward the dining room. A boy, who looked like he was no older than I was, walked into the room. As he was walking over the threshold, he tripped on the carpet. I saw how red he got, and felt an upsurge of pity. He obviously thought that he had just screwed it all up. I stood up and walked to him, grabbing his hand and leading him to the couch. He stood behind me.

Alice went through number eleven until we found another keeper. He was tall, and wearing cut off shorts. He had a very pretty face, pretty enough to have Rosalie stand up and pick him. Angela picked number fourteen, a short boy, who looked shy, even as he walked to us topless. I picked number seventeen for my second boy, simply because Alice poked me in the rib and whispered "That's him!" In my ear. Alice chose number nineteen as soon as he walked into the room. He was tall and had dirty blonde hair.

"Okay, now that we have all of our boys picked out, let's start with the presents!" She picked up a box and prepared to toss it to me.

"WAIT! THE DRINKS!" Alice screeched. "Ricky! Go get us the tray of drinks on the table." He ran off to the kitchen and reappeared a few seconds later balancing a tray of drinks on his hand. He passed them out to all the girls.

"Okay, you can open the presents now!"

She threw the box to me, which was a mistake. I fumbled the box and it fell to the floor. The first boy I picked, named David, picked it up for me. I pulled the blue bow on it off, and lifted the lid.

Seriously?

There was a pair of cherry red edible underwear sitting at the bottom of the box. I felt my face turn the same color as the underwear. I closed the box quietly and squeaked, "Thanks, Alice". She started shrieking with laughter and pulled the box from my hands, before handing it to Jessica. She opened it and started laughing hysterically. I could hardly make out "Edward…HAHA…will like…HAHAHAHA….that." She tossed the box to Angela, who just quietly snickered.

Rosalie passed me another box, with black wrapping paper. Where do you find black wrapping paper? I opened the box and felt my face turn even redder.

There was a slinky black teddy sitting folded in the box.

"Bella…you had better show us!" I held the teddy up unwillingly. I put it back down after a few brief seconds. I took a drink of the liquid in my champagne flute. It was bubbly, and tasted a lot better than I would have thought. I quickly finished that and called for Peter, my second boy, to get me more. I could feel myself loosening up. Suddenly the teddy didn't seem so obscenely embarrassing. It seemed funny, even.

"Okay, enough presents for now!" I realized Alice was on her third glass. "Let's play some games! Oh, I have the greatest idea, like, ever!" She started bouncing up and down in her seat. "We have a different slip of paper in each of our bags! Bella, first, I have a surprise for you! We all have to get in the car first, though." She led the way out the door, all of us following. She took us to the driveway.

Rosalie put her hands up to her mouth and whistled loudly. Headlights flashed through the trees before a car pulled into the driveway.

It didn't really qualify as a car. It was a limo. A white, gigantic limo, coming our way. Alice started giggling at the look on my face. I felt that my mouth was open, and that my eyes were wide.

"Alice, what did you do?" She just giggled louder. She opened the door and shoved me in. The inside of the car was bigger than my house. It was obscene. There were leather seats, with soft, bright pink pillows strewn about the cabin. There was also a flat screen T.V. sitting right next to a bar. Alice ran to the car immediately, and pulled out another bottle of champagne. She popped the cork and showered all of us with bubbles.

"Alice!" Rosalie screamed. "You're going to make my hair all sticky!"

Jessica and Angela had huge grins on their faces, and Jessica was licking her fingers.

"Here Jess, have a glassful." Rosalie passed her a glass with a slightly disgusted look on her face. Alice took the seat closet to the divider between us and the driver. She pounded on the opaque glass and shouted "Let's go!" We immediately started moving.

"Okay, we can open our bags now. But only take the page on the very top out!"

"So, the slip of paper that's in the bag is what we're doing tonight. No matter what it is you have to do it, once we arrive at our destination. That's it. Now you can open the bag."

I opened the bag and took the paper out. It read in Alice's elegant script _Table dance for two full songs, with a boy of our choosing._ This wasn't going to be good. Although, it might be fun. Very fun.

I heard Jessica shriek. "STREAK?!" Everyone in the car started laughing. Loudly. Angela looked mortified. "Kiss five strangers that we will pick for you?" Poor Angela. Rosalie looked extremely displeased. "Breakdance in the middle of the floor." Alice was cackling now. "Dance with two strangers." She read from her paper.

The entire car erupted in protests.

"That's not fair!"

"You made these!"

"What will Ben think?"

"I hate you, Alice."

"Fine, how about I change it to five strangers?" She bargained.

"No deal. You have to dance with five, and give them the Rejection Hotline number. And we get to pick them."

"Rosalie, you are trying to kill me, aren't you? Fine, I'll do it."

"What do you have, Bella?"

I told them, and they all started laughing, though it wasn't as loud as Jessica's teasing was.

We passed the rest of the hour long ride with gossip in between glasses of champagne.

I felt the car coast to a stop, and Alice had soon opened the door and stumbled out of it, amazingly un-vampire like. Rosalie followed in a similar fashion, and Angela, Jessica and I just fell out of the car. Our temporary servants were just as drunk and exited just as gracefully as I had.

I stood up and looked up at where we had arrived. There were flashing neon red, green, and blue lights. There was a huge line going from the door all the way down the block, with women dressed in shiny materials, with the occasional sequin. They were obviously dressed up for a night on the town. I looked up at the sign. It said in flashing purple letters _The Roxbury_.

Crap.

Even in my drunken state I could tell the The Roxbury was a club. A quite popular club by the looks of it. Rosalie went up to the bouncer. She smiled and flirted with him a little bit. Within two minutes, he had unlatched the purple velvet chain. We went into the club.

People were everywhere. There were sequins galore, and everywhere you looked there were pretty people. None were as gorgeous as Rosalie of course, not even close.

"Okay, Bella, you first!" Alice screamed over the pounding music.

"David has to get me something stronger than champagne, first."

"David, you heard the bride, go get her something strong!" Jessica screamed.

He reappeared a few minutes later, with a few shots.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Who cares, Bella? Just drink!" Alice wasn't a very good influence. Of course, if I was already drunk…

I took the shot glass full of liquid. It burned like hell, and was so much stronger than champagne, but it felt even better after the burning had subsided.

"Let's do this, then."

"We choose that boy, right there." Rosalie pointed to a man sitting at the bar, chatting up a girl, who looked amused.

"Okay, I can do this."

We all headed over to the bar, but the rest stopped five feet away.

"Wanna dance?" I asked. He looked me up and down, looked up towards the ceiling and mouthed "Thank you!".

"Of course." He winked and wiggled his eyebrows. I headed to the nearest table and motioned for him to follow me. The others followed without any encouraging.

_Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off _ran through the sound system.

Peter lifted me onto the table and the unnamed man scrambled up next to me.

He started pressing up next to me, and I started to dance, doing the best I could in the heels. I could hear various perverts wolf-whistling, cheering, and hitting on me. Disgusting. The song came to a close, and _Love Me Like You_ by The Magic Numbers came on. This one was more upbeat, and I thought that this one was better to dance to. Apparently he did too. He came even closer, seriously pressing his luck. I craftily slipped away by doing a spin. Right off the table. Angela's boy, Kevin, caught me. He pushed me right back up. I danced for a few more seconds, and the song came to an end. I hopped off the tables, and Kevin caught me again. He set down on the floor.

"Wanna dance again?" He wiggled his eyebrows again. Ugh.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

We walked away leaving him dumbfounded.

"Okay, now it's Alice's turn." We all turned simultaneously to smile at her.

"Actually, I think that Jessica should go."

"Nope, Jess has to go last, because we'll probably get kicked out."

She sighed and grudgingly said "Fine."

"That one, right there." I pointed towards a man who looked almost like Fabio.

She groaned and glared at me. I just smiled.

"Go, Alice!" Jessica pushed her toward Fabio. Apparently she was determined to get payback before she streaked. Alice went up to him and asked. He grinned. He was about twice her height. The song pounded through the speakers, and they danced. When the song came to a close, she handed him a piece of paper. She smiled, and danced back toward us.

"I hate you. I hate you all."

"Four more to go." She repeated the process four more times, dancing for a song then handing them the Rejection Hotline Number. By the end I thought she was going to tackle each of us and beat us over the head with her purse.

"Rosalie." Alice said with a triumphant smile on her face. "Your turn."

As if it was cued, a song ideal for breakdancing came on. She glared daggers at Alice.

We went into the center of the floor, and she stood in the middle. She started breakdancing, doing the worm, and clearing an immediate circle. She spun around and around, flew all over the place. I was getting dizzy just watching her. She kept on going until the song came to a sudden halt. Rosalie got up, dusted herself off, and walked back to us.

"Angela." She said. "You're up."

Angela looked like she was on the brink of tears.

"Please don't make me. Ben will be so mad."

"So don't tell him." Jessica said.

"I tell him everything!"

"Fine, whatever! Just go kiss him." Jessica scoffed. She pointed at a man who looked a little bit like Danny DeVito. Angela bit her look, looking reserved. She closed her eye for a moment, then opened them with a determined look on her face. She walked up to him, looking more confident than I had ever seen her. She leaned down to him, way down, and kissed him full on the lips. We all cheered and clapped. She came back, without a word to Danny DeVito, and was red as a tomato. We forced her to do this to four more times, to various different guys. I felt so bad for her.

"I think we're done here." Jessica said after Angela had come back from her fifth guy. Everyone started laughing.

"Oh, no you don't! You have to streak!" Alice yelled. "We'll go wait by the exit. You have to run from the bathroom, to us, completely naked. No covering yourself, no begging from clothes from anyone. We'll have your own clothes." Alice stopped and her expression went blank. She laughed. "And no dismantling the bathroom door."

"Damn!" Jessica yelled.

"Bella will run with you, buy she can be clothed. And here, take these." She handed me a pair of flats. "Off you go!"

I pulled her to the bathroom. She went into a stall and stripped while I switched my shoes.

"Jess! Ready?" I called into the stall.

"Not in the least!" She screamed.

"C'mon, I won't look."

"I hate Alice. I hate her so much. I hate her with a passion. With the fire of a thousand suns. I hate her like ice hates fire. Like the innocent antelope hates the vicious lion."

"I take it that you're the innocent antelope and Alice is the vicious lion?"

"Okay, let's get this over with." She exited and ran from the bathroom. I followed her. She dashed like the antelope she was across the club, leaving the wolf-whistles and cat calling behind her. The end was in sight. The rest of the group was standing in the door of the exit.

"GO, GO, GO!" She screamed. Angela ran to the limo, and the rest followed her. Jessica leaped into the open limo, and promptly pulled on her dress. Everyone was in hysterics, laughing and giggling. Jessica was a beet. The tires squealed as we pulled away, on our way home.


	4. Never Apart

**Here is Chapter four! I've had it for a while, but I wrote it on my way down to California, and didn't want to type it up. But I got it done! I feel so accomplished! Please Review. Reviews make my day!**

-----------------------

I sat in Alice's bathroom, Rosalie was behind me, playing with my hair, and Alice was applying lipstick to my face. I couldn't believe today was here. After months of anticipation, planning, dress fittings, and family phone calls, today was finally here.

The morning after the party, I was so hung over. My head was pounding, and the sun was _so bright!_ Is it normally that bright? Edward was sympathetic with me, although he couldn't help reminding me that he had simply played poker with the guys. Damn him. He kept me stocked up with water and aspirin while I lounged in bed, with blankets blocking the glass wall. Alice visited me, not quite as perky as usual, but still way too loud and chipper for my taste. Emmett found my pitiful state quite comical, and decided to laugh louder than he ever had before, as soon as Edward had informed him of my hang over. Alice told me that this was why she made sure that I had a buffer day after our drunken party. At least she thought ahead.

"Bella? Bella!" Alice was waving her hands in front of my eyes trying to get my attention.

"Sorry, I was zoning out. What is it?" She gave me a soft smile.

"Look in the mirror." She was grinning. I obeyed her. I realized that I had actually gasped out loud. My hair had soft curls in it, and Alice had done my make up perfectly. I looked- well, gorgeous. I looked out the window. The sun was covering the clouds, but some light was still shining down a bit. Perfect. I would have some color. I felt my face split into a grin.

"Oh, Alice! Rosalie! Thank you so much!" Alice threw her arms around me and pulled me into a rib cracking hug. Rosalie put her hand on my shoulder. "Congratulations." She whispered into my ear. Alice pulled away, and said the same thing.

"Lets get you into the dress." Alice was visibly excited to see me in it, with my make up and hair perfect. She led me into the closet and ordered me to take off my robe. I did so, already in the corset– damn, did I hate that thing – And she unzipped the bag the dress was hanging in. She took it off the hook and gestured for me to come forward. I never made a move while I was within fifteen feet of the dress without express permission.

She helped me into the dress then walked me to the full sized mirror that spanned the length of the wall. I looked like I had stepped in a time machine from the 1900's. I looked like Edward's wife would've had he married before being transformed.

"You look wonderful." Esme was standing in the doorway, looking at my reflection.

I smiled. "Thank you."

Something about being in this dress…I didn't feel nervous. Or anxious. I was just excited, and content. And happy. This was how it was supposed to be. This was how it was meant to be.

"It's almost time." She whispered. My heart leapt. I felt a smile come up on my lips. This was it.

"Let's go downstairs Bella." Alice said quietly. She was trying not to upset me. I guess she thought I still didn't want this. I nodded, biting my lip. I realized that I was wearing make-up and stopped. I could hardly speak though the grin on my mouth.

"Let's go."

She took my manicured hand and led me down the stairs, slower than usual because of the dress and heels. She took me to French Doors that led to the sprawling backyard, where the wedding was taking place. Charlie was standing there, looking nearly as nervous as I felt. He smiled when he saw me.

"You look…absolutely beautiful." I just smiled in response.

"You ready?" She asked. It was all I could do to nod.

Alice opened the door a crack and stuck a thumbs up to Esme, who would cue the music, just like in the rehearsal. The music came on, and I stepped to the side, out of view. Rosalie stepped out, in the blue dress that Alice and I had picked out, and walked gracefully down the aisle. Alice followed, dancing to her place by the alter where Edward was standing, right next to Emmett. Charlie took his arm in mine, and whispered. "I love you, baby girl." I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"I love you too, Daddy." His eyes were full of tears, too. The wedding march came on.

"Are you ready?" I could tell he meant more than to step out. He meant to leave my old life behind, to leave his house and start a new chapter of my life.

"I am. I am ready for this." I knew that I wasn't lying.

And we stepped out.

Family members that I hadn't seen in years were standing as I walked down the aisle. All of my friends were smiling at me, and people that were barely acquaintances were standing, waiting for me to reach the alter to sit down again. But I couldn't see any of them. All I saw was my Edward, standing at the end of the aisle, grinning that crooked smile of his. He looked magnificent in the black tux. My personal Adonis was waiting for me to marry him, and I couldn't wait to get to him. Charlie led me down the aisle, his strong grip keeping me up, holding me stable whenever my ankles wobbled in my heels. We reached the end, and Emmett asked who was to give me away.

"I am." Charlie replied. He turned to me, and stared into my eyes. He didn't say anything, but he stared into my eyes, and he let the tears in his eyes fall. I pulled him into a hug.

"I love you," I whispered into his ear. I squeezed him for another second, and then he released me. Edward took me on his arm, and led me up the steps, in front of Emmett.

I heard Emmett speak, but I didn't listen to any of it. I tried, I really did, but all I could do was stare into Edward's amber eyes. He was dazzling me, and I couldn't help but to react. I couldn't look away, and I could hardly support myself. He was holding up most of my weight with his hands, and my knees were trembling underneath my dress. I only realized that it was almost time to speak when he opened his mouth.

"Bella, before you, I didn't know what love was. I had read about it. I had seen it in movies and plays. I heard about and I had even seen it in my family. But I never felt it. I never thought that I would actually feel it. And then you came along. You just strolled into my life and showed me things that I had never dreamed of seeing. I felt things that I never in 100 years thought I would. You became my savior, my reason for living. I love you more than anything in the world, and I never want to be apart from you."

With that he slipped the sparkling ring onto my finger. My tears spilled over, and Edward lifted his hand to wipe them away. I swallowed the lump of emotion in my throat. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Edward…" I bit my lip. What I had meant to say paled in comparison to the words that had come from his mouth. He smiled at me, his liquid eyes giving me inspiration.

"When I met you, I was not happy. I came here to Forks, and I had no idea how long I was going to stay, and I didn't want to stay. I didn't know that in a matter of weeks, I would have a reason to stay. A reason to leave my mother, my best friend, and live here in Forks, with you, and with my new friends. My new family. I hadn't seen love. Not true love, not the kind of love that just takes your breath away. But I knew that what we had was true. Its the make your knees weak, can't get you out of my mind, everlasting, kind of love. So here I am. In my home, with my family, and getting married to the love of my life. You _ar_e my life, my love. And I will never be apart from you again." I slipped his ring, a simple white gold band, onto his finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." Emmett grinned.

Edward kissed me, deeply and passionately, and didn't stop until he was completely supporting me, all the strength in my legs gone. When he finally pulled away, the guests were clapping, cheering. Emmett was the loudest, Alice was a close second. Renee was bawling, holding Charlie's hand, who was crying just as loudly. Phil was smiling and hugging Renee. Esme looked like she would be crying if she could.

The reception passed in a blur of hugs, congratulations, and toasts. It was dark by the time the last drunken uncle had been shooed away by Alice, and The Cullens had cleaned up the house, vampire style. I hardly noticed when Alice quickly kissed me goodbye on my cheek, and only realized that my husband and I were alone in the house when the Mercede's engine had died away. He kissed me, softly on the forehead, and then moved to my mouth. He picked me up, and without breaking the kiss, took me upstairs to our room. He deepened the kiss before pulling away.

"Are you sure?" He whispered. I almost laughed. Of course I was sure. I nodded.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Thank God for Edward breaking his rules.

----------------

**Hope you liked it! Please review! Merry Christmas!**


End file.
